Eleanor and Park 2
by Jordanbieber000
Summary: What became of Eleanor and Park? Did they ever find their way back to each other? What were the three words on the postcard Eleanor sent Park!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own the characters and if you have not already, i highly suggest your read "Eleanor and Park" By: Rainbow Rowell before reading this. This is completely based off my imagination and what I think became of Rowell's characters when the book ended. Happy Reading (:**

**Park**

Eleanor didn't go to prom with him.

Cat did.

Cat from work. She was thin and dark, and her eyes were as blue and flat as breath mints.

When Park held Cat's hand, it was like holding hands with a mannequin, and it was such a relief that he kissed her. He fell asleep on prom night in his tuxedo pants and a Fugazi T-shirt.

He woke up the next morning when something light fell on his shirt – he opened his eyes. His dad was standing over him.

'Mail call,' his dad said, almost gently. Park put his hand to his heart.

Eleanor hadn't written him a letter.

It was a postcard. 'Greetings from the Land of 10,000 Lakes,' it said on the front. Park turned it over and recognized her scratchy handwriting.

It filled his head with song lyrics.

He sat up. He smiled. Something heavy and winged took off from his chest.

**Eleanor**

I slug my duffel bag over my shoulder and took one last look around the spare bedroom that had been mine for the past year and a half to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. The room looked as if no one had even lived in it. I let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave the room.

After making my way down stairs, I found my aunt standing near the door with a tissue in her hand and tears in her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" She questioned softly. When I nodded my head she pulled me into a warm embrace and whispered "be safe" if my ear.

After she finally let go of me, I swiftly opened the door, walked out to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. My Uncle had agreed to drive me to the bus station, but due to the fact he had to work tomorrow, he couldn't drive me all the way home.

Home. What a joke that was. I don't even know where home is anymore.

It was definitely not the place I had been living for the past year or so. Don't get me wrong, my aunt and uncle were great. They took me in and gave me a roof over my head and clothes that weren't from Goodwill. The only problem is they hovered. They constantly worried about not only my mental but physical health. Which I guess was normal but sometimes it got on my nerves.

"You ready to go kiddo?" My uncle asked from the driver's seat.

"Ready" I said with a nod, but that was a lie. I wasn't ever going to completely ready for what was to come.

As we pulled out of the driveway I caught one last glimpse if my aunt in the door way, crying and waving goodbye, I smiled and waved and never looked back.

**Park**

Could this be real? "See you soon." When was soon? How much longer would I have to wait? Not knowing was causing my heart to physically hurt.

Suddenly, my home phone rang and I sprinted to the kitchen to answer it. Full of hope, I picked it up and said "hello?" The voice on the other end was not the one I suspected; however, what the man had to say made my heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Eleanor**

My aunt any uncle had bought me enough batteries to last a lifetime.

However, I limited the time I spent listening the brand mew walkman they had also gotten me. I wanted to save the batteries and make them last as long as possible.

Once I was one the bus, it was about an 8 hour ride.

My stomach was full of butterflies the whole ride.

**Park**

The man who called me claimed to be Eleanor's uncle. I didn't know if he was for real because if never heard her uncles voice before, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

He explained that he had just dropped Eleanor off at a bus station and she was catching the next bus to Omaha.

My stomach filled with butterflies.

He also said he had promised Eleanor that he wasn't going to say anything to me about her coming back, but he had decided it would be best to call. He said he didn't want her to get here and have no where to go and I ensured him that wouldn't happen.

Before he hung up he also said "Son, I want you to understand that Eleanor is not the girl she one was. She been though a lot over this past year, I imagine you have been though a lot as well. But she hasn't adapted well. I don't want you to feel like we're dumping some broken toy in your lap that we no longer want. This was completely her decision, but if you can't handle it I suggest you say something now so other arrangements can be made."

I whispered "I love her, Sir. That will never change" and hung up the phone.

How could he say something like that? She was MY Eleanor. That would always be true. Wouldn't it?

**Eleanor**

The bus seemed to go on forever, the more I wanted it to be over, the longer it got.

**Park**

There was so much to do before the bus arrived and not enough time to do it. Over the past year, I had kind of let myself go. I knew it wasn't great behavior, but I didn't give a shit what happened in my life if it hadn't involved Eleanor.

I pulled a box out from under my bed and shoved the money I had saved deep into the pockets of my jeans.

Before leaving, I told my dad I was going "out". I didn't bother to tell him where because lately he didn't even care. I guess he felt bad for me or something. All he said was to "be safe."

Now I had to come up with a plan, and fast. The bus was supposed to be at the station in only 2 short hours

**Eleanor**

I had no idea what I was going to do when the bus got to the station. I guess I would just find a pay phone and call my dad to see if he could come pick me up.

After the big accident last winter, he'd actually become a man I was proud to call my dad. Sure the past would always be the past, there was no changing that, but he truly seemed to have changed.

**Park**

On my way to the bus station, I'd picked up a bouquet of flowers from the grocery store, but upon arriving I threw them in a nearby trash can. What was I thinking? Eleanor didn't care about things like flowers, she cared about him, hopefully.

A bus pulled up to the station with "Minnesota" written in big black letters across the front and my heart stopped knowing Eleanor was on that bus.

People started getting off the bus and I braced myself for what was to come.

At first, the people came off in crowds, and then the steady stream started to slow and eventually people stopped getting off.

No. She hadn't gotten off. She hadn't come. My heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eleanor**

"Miss, we've arrived in Omaha." A soft voice said as a hand shook my shoulder.

"Oh!" I said opening my eyes and sitting forward in my seat. "Sorry, I didn't even know I fell asleep." I mumbled.

The driver laughed. "It's fine, it happens all the time" he said, "would you like some help with your bags?" I shook my head no and started to gather my things.

**Park**

I was back in the car, sitting in the drivers seat with my head leaning against the wheel. I was trying to hold back tears but I couldn't stop them from coming.

Once I got myself under control is decided to go check at the main desk to see if maybe it had been the wrong bus. I got out of my car and started to walk towards the welcome center when I spotted a red haired girl out of the corned of my eye.

Her back was to me and she was using a pay phone. There was no way that could be my Eleanor. The girl using the pay phone had a tiny figure. She looked so tiny and frail. Almost unhealthily tiny. There was no was THAT girl was MY Eleanor, but something about her seemed strangely familiar.

"Eleanor?" I said softly at first and then louder as I started to walk towards her.

When I got close enough to touch her I put my hand on her bony shoulder and said her name.

She turned around and fear spread across the girls thin face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eleanor**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed and slammed down the pay phone.

Standing before me with his mouth wide open and eyes as big as I've ever seen them, was Park. He was the last person I'd expected to see today. My uncle must have called him. That traitor.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him and apparently he felt the same because we stood there starring at each other for what seemed like forever.

**Park**

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was not my Eleanor. This was a twisted version of the girl I was in love with.

"What... What happened to you?" I whispered almost too quietly to be heard. He fave got red and I instantly knew it was a bad idea.

All she said was, "Park, a lot has changed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I spat back wrapping my arm around her thin arm and pulling her to a nearby bench. It was starting to get dark, but I could tell she was crying. I pulled her head against my shoulder and we sat there like that until we were enveloped in darkness.

"I have to call my dad, I'm going to ask to say there for a while" she whispered, head still resting on my shoulder.

I pulled away so I could see her face and cupped my hands under her chin. "Please come to my house" I insisted.

"Park..." She started to say, but I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. It's getting late and my parents will be thrilled to see you. Plus I don't think I can let you out of my sight" I whispered the last part gently. She nodded her head and we got up to walk back to my car.

**Eleanor**

We didn't talk the whole entire car ride, not even the radio was on. If it had been anyone else sitting beside me in this car, it would have been the most awkward car ride of my life.

He held my hand the entire ride.

Id tried to pull away because I just could not handle this right now but he'd whispered "please" softly and my heart melted. I could tell I had hurt him, permanently. Which made me want to put my first through a wall.

He did not deserve this and I didn't deserve him.

**Park**

When we got to my house I grabbed her bags and lead the way to my room. Fortunately, my parents were already tucked away in their rooms. Not that I didn't want them to know Eleanor was here, I just didn't want to deal with it tonight.

I walked into my room, and turned around to see she was standing in the doorway. "Eleanor, it's late, aren't you tired? Just come lie down." When she didn't move I said, "I will sleep in the living room if that makes you feel better."

She considered the offer for a few minutes then walked over to the bed and sat down. "Stay with me." She said. I followed her to the bed and sat down beside her. To most people, that wouldn't have been thought to be significant event, but I knew what it really meant. My bed was the only thing Eleanor had left untouched. Now everything had been polluted with memories, there was no way I could let her go again. The pain would be too much to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Eleanor**

As I lie, enveloped in the darkness of Parks room, my mind was racing. All I can think of is all the lies in going to have to tell and how I can do the least damage possible.

**Park**

I couldn't sleep. My mind was moving at 100 mph. I had a million questions that were burning a whole in my brain.

I rolled onto my side to face her, only to be greeted my sad eyes looking back at me. "Can't sleep?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Can I ask you a question?" I thought it was a long shot, but worth a try.

"Park I don't think that's a good idea."

I nodded understandingly. That was exactly what I expected. "Could I just ask three? You can even pass if you want to." I tried again. When she didn't respond, I decided to just ask. "What made you come back?"

"A lot of things," she said looking away, "you."

That made me smile. "What happened to you... I mean... You look... Different?" I didn't know how to word it but she understood what I was asking.

"Pass."

"Okay," I said. I paused for a while, considering if I even wanted to ask the last question. Did I even want to know what the answer would be?

**Eleanor**

He'd noticed. I mean how could he not have? I just wished he wouldn't have. It only added to the pile of lies I prepared to tell. Which only added to the pile of hurt.

**Park**

I wasn't going to ask, but the words fell out of my mouth. Part of me had to know, but part of me didn't want to know. "Why didn't you write me?" As soon as I said it I regretted it.

She thought for a while and then finally said "pass." Her voice broke, she was on the verge of crying, I could tell.

"Goodnight," I said and then added, "I love you." I didn't know if that's what she wanted to hear, but it was true. I love her. There's no denying it. I loved Eleanor. I am in love with Eleanor. I know she's hurting right now and every bone in my body wants to help her, but I just don't know how.

That night, I fell asleep much like I had fallen in love with her. Slowly, and then all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**Eleanor**

My eyes flew open to an unfamiliar area and panic started to set in. I couldn't remember where I was or how I'd gotten there, all I could think about what the horrible nightmare I just woke up from.

I thought hard about last night and remembered where I was. Parks room, in his bed, but when I flipped onto my side, all I saw were empty sheets. This made me both happy and sad. I wanted him to be here to comfort me, but I also didn't want him to see me all shook up like this.

After a few minutes of calming myself down, I wandered through his house to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a box of cereal and a bowl with a note tucked underneath. I pushed the breakfast aside and picked up the note. It read:

_Dearest Eleanor,_  
_I didn't want to wake you up, but I had to get to work. I left you some cereal and there's milk in the fridge. You have the house to yourself and I will be home around 3._  
_Love, Park_

**Park**

Leaving Eleanor to go to work was the hardest thing I had done in a long time. She was so beautiful and peaceful looking when she slept. I stayed up half the night just taking in her beauty. I could've stayed like that for hours.

**Eleanor**

After reading the note I turned around and made my way back to Parks room. I rummaged through his closet until I found a warm sweatshirt and an old pair of my sweatpants that I must've left here. I thought about leaving him a note for when he returned so he didn't worry, but decided it would be better not to.

Park deserved to be happy, and right now I couldn't give him that. So I had to get out of here.

I used the phone in the kitchen to call my dad. He sounded worried, probably since I never called him back last night, but he agreed to pick me up. I asked him if he could pick me up from the playground down the street though. It was already 2:30 and I really didn't want to be here when Park got home. He would never let me leave.

After I got off the phone with my dad I put on my sneakers and headed out the back door towards the playground. I hoped to not see that house again for at least a week. It held too many memories.


End file.
